With popularization of family automobiles, a vehicle mode (a driving mode) is correspondingly added to original modes, such as a conference mode and an outdoor mode, of a mobile phone, where the vehicle mode is a mode used in a mobile phone during vehicle driving.
In some other approaches, when a mobile phone enters a vehicle mode, BLUETOOTH of the mobile phone and BLUETOOTH of a vehicle communicate with each other, the mobile phone obtains communications services, and the BLUETOOTH push information may indicate an incoming call, an short message service (SMS) message, a multimedia message, push information of an application, and the like. A ringtone, a vibration, and a screen display are correspondingly generated according to these communications services in order to remind a user of an incoming call, an SMS message, an unread message, or the like. However, when a vehicle is moving and a user who drives the vehicle hears or sees a reminder of a terminal device, driving by the user is affected, and it is likely to present a threat to traffic safety. Likewise, besides vehicle driving, a similar problem also occurs in other scenarios such as yacht driving and sports.